


The Old Ball and Chain

by San121



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, The cure has been found, a little kinky, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: Elissa Cousland has returned from her search with the cure to the Calling. Alistair decides to try something with his wife. They both end up happy in the end.





	The Old Ball and Chain

When he first thought about sex, Alistair never really thought about anything past putting his cock into a warm, tight hole and releasing (to his relief, older Templars and Grey Wardens admit that it is a common thought when figuring out sex). He never really thought about who his first partner would be, never really wondered if he would marry them or not (he hoped they would marry). He definitely didn’t think of becoming king and sitting in a velvet chair, in the nude, looking at his queen and best friend, equally naked except for the rope binding her. Yet here he is, in front of his wife, the Hero of Ferelden, Lady Elissa Cousland, looking down at her as she moans and trembles in front of him.

 Her hands are bound behind her, arms straight with rope tying her upper arms together, forcing her to push her chest forward. A golden collar around her neck matches the leash in his hands and the chained nipple clamps on her breasts. Idly, Alistair leans forward to check the black ribbon covering Elissa’s eyes, adjusting it slightly.

“You remember what I said, right? About if you need to stop?” he checks again, leaning back into the chair. Elissa sighs, smiling as she tilts her head up to face him.

“Yes Alistair, I remember,” she assures him with a soft smile. Alistair grins, leaning forward to tug on the chain attached to the clamps. Elissa’s breath hitches, a shiver runs up her entire body at the shock of pain.

“What was that, my little slut?” he purrs, leaning toward his wife while sliding into his role. Elissa moans, gasping when he tugs on the chain attached to her nipples again.

“Please, ser. Please,” she begs. Without warning (or really thinking about it), Alistair pulls on the leash, hard enough to cause Elissa to crash, face first, into the chair, missing his cock by mere centimeters.

“I’m so sorry, Love. Are you alright? Oh Maker,” Alistair stutters, dropping the leash to check his wife’s face for bruises. Elissa laughs softly, shaking her dark hair away from her face while tilting her head up.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she promises, scooting forward enough that she could blindly press open mouthed kisses against his thighs. Alistair moans, grabbing her hair to direct her mouth to his cock. Eagerly, Elissa followed the pull, licking the head before taking the member into her mouth. Alistair tilts his head back, groaning in approval as she sucks on his cock, humming happily the entire time.

“Maker’s cock, you know what you’re doing. Shite,” Alistair curses, thrusting into her mouth a little. Elissa hums in reply, pulling back to press kisses to the tip before licking up and down the entire length.

“Does this please you, ser? Am I doing this right by you?” Elissa asks, voice honey sweet as she presses another kiss to his cock. Alistair moans in approval again, pulling her head down to fuck her mouth. The coil of arousal begins to peak as he continues to force his dick down her throat, stopping just shy of actually releasing. Pulling her head back, Alistair grabs her leash again to pull her closer to him. Smashing his mouth to hers, Alistair groans at the taste of himself in his queen’s mouth, licking and sucking at her tongue. He pulls back and grins at Elissa’s panting, bruised mouth before pressing a kiss to her forehead and leaning back in his chair.

“Good girl. Now, get onto the bed. Face down,” he orders, tugging up on the leash. Carefully, Elissa rises to her feet, her legs trembling faintly as she stumbles, blindly, over to the bed. Alistair rises once Elissa is beside the bed, with her back facing him, and pushes her down. She yelps, huffing when she lands on the bed. Alistair leans down, pressing an apologetic kiss to her shoulder, before shifting his wife’s hips and legs to be up, making sure to drag her breast and nipple clamps against the covers. Elissa moans, trembling under Alistair’s hands as he runs them up her thighs, over the swell of her ass and along her lower back.

“You’re a good slut for me, aren’t you? You love being fucked by your king,” Alistair growls, dragging his nails down her back before squeezing her ass. Elissa moans, pressing back against Alistair. Growling again, he strikes her ass, jumping at the orgasmic moan his wife lets out.

“You like that, darling? Do you like to be punished for being a slut?” Alistair demands, striking her ass again. Elissa moans again, shaking her ass at him, whimpering when he gropes her instead of giving her another strike.

“Ser, please, again. Please, please, please,” she begs him. Instead of replying, Alistair spanks her again and again, watching excitedly as her ass pinkens under his administrations. Her moans and whimpers grow steadily louder with each strike, her thighs trembling and glistening from the slick dripping from her cunt. Alistair leans over her, rubbing his erection against her as he presses his front to her back.

“Oh, you do like that. What a good girl, just taking your punishment,” Alistair coos, making sure his hard cock rubs against her labia. Elissa gasps and keens, pushing back to get more friction. His breath catches in his throat with the slick friction she gives, almost pushing him to the edge again. Quickly, he pulls back and slaps her ass, once, twice and she cries out as her cunt tightens around nothing. Alistair watches hungrily as slick drips down from between her thighs, the smell of her arousal prominent from her orgasm.

“Oh, Maker,” Alistair praises before bending down to press his face against her opening, licking a stripe from clit to vagina. Elissa screams, her back arching, causing her nipple clamps to press further against her breast, all while he feasts on her release.

“Yes, oh, please. Maker’s breath, Alistair, ser. More, I need. Oh, Maker,” she babbles, grinding against his face as he prods her vagina with his tongue. Humming in reply, Alistair pushes his tongue in, grinning at the garbled noise his wife makes. Pressing and licking at her opening, he rubs his thumb against her clit in small concentrated circles. His grin widens as his queen keens and whines, her pitch going up an octave before he tastes a gush of slick on his tongue and feels it slide around his face. Pulling away from her still twitching cunt, Alistair carefully flips Elissa on to her back, careful of her arms and hands. Her thighs tremble from the aftershocks of pleasure, her stomach stutters and her breasts heave for air, and drool trickles from her mouth.

“Maker, you’re beautiful,” Alistair breaths, leaning down to kiss her mouth before letting his hands massage her breast, occasionally tugging on the nipple chain to feel her breath hitch against his mouth. Elissa arches into him, whining and gasping into the kiss as Alistair allowed his hands to trail down from her breast to her stomach, hips, thighs. Stopping his hands at the meeting of her thighs, Alistair finally pulls his mouth away from hers to lick his lips.

“Are you ready, darling? Prepared to house my heir in your womb?” Alistair asks, grinning as Elissa moans and bucks her hips, attempting to catch his cock in her opening. He leans down, grabbing hold of his hard cock (which he is certain could be repurposed for a hammer in dwarven forges currently) and giving it a pump as he continues to ask, “Are you looking forward to what your hard work now allows us to achieve? To be filled with my child, with our child? To know what it is like to be bred like a mabari bitch?” His wife whimpers and whines, trembling as slick continues to slide out of her.

“Oh, Maker. Please, ser, fuck me. Fill me with your seed. Maker, Alistair, please. I need you, Alistair. My king, my love, my everything. Please,” she begs, desperate for anything her husband is willing to give her, and he knows it.

“Good girl,” he praises, lining up his cock before thrusting in, gritting his teeth while Elissa screams in pleasure. Staying as still as he can, Alistair takes a few deep breaths before pulling his hips back and thrusting forward. The noise his wife makes, something between a wail and a moan, eggs him on, encourages him to fuck into her faster. Grabbing on to her hips, he bucks into her, moaning and growling in approval while Elissa tightens around his cock, gasping in reply to his thrust. He gropes her breasts, tugging at the chain to pull a keen from her as he fucks into her.

“Maker! Alistair! Please!” Elissa begs, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He hisses in pleasure, thrusting harder into her, feeling his release building quickly. Running his hand from her breast down to her clit, he presses the bundle of nerves in and grins when his queen inhales sharply.

“Come on, Darling. Come around my cock,” he commands, rubbing her clit in sharp little circles. Elissa cries out, trembling from head to toe and clenching around his cock, pushing Alistair over the edge as well. He pumps into her even as he releases his seed into her, growling before leaning down to kiss her mouth. They continue to kiss through their orgasms, only stopping when Alistair loses strength in his arms and drops on top of his wife. She huffs, grinning despite the extra weight.

“That was phenomenal,” Elissa sighs, turning her head to blindly kiss at his face. Alistair huffs a laugh when her lips press against the area beside his eye, turning his head to give her a kiss to the lips. She hums against his mouth, pulling back to ask, “Can you take these off, now?”

“Take what now?” he replies, blinking at Elissa in confusion. Instead of answering, she shifts against him until he feels the clamps still clinging to her nipples.

“Oh! Right, sorry, love,” Alistair apologizes, unclipping the clamps and rubbing her nipples, allowing blood to return to her nipples. She moans in relief, shifting closer to Alistair for cuddles while he reaches around to untie her arms, or at least trying to.

“Did, uh, did the knots get tighter while we, uh,” Alistair fumbles over his words, picking at the knots. Elissa sighs, pushing her face into his chest while he keeps tugging at the rope’s knots nervously, shaking her head against him. Eventually, he unties her arms with a little exclamation of joy, pulling her arms around her to rub and kiss the slight rope burns better. She giggles, nuzzling against his jaw while Alistair links their fingers together.

“Can I see my husband, or am I to remain blind?” Elissa teases, pressing a kiss against the skin on Alistair’s neck.

“Oh, uh, you can take off the ribbon,” Alistair tells her, shifts to face her as Elissa reaches up and undoes the blindfold. Once the ribbon is out of the way, she blinks up at him with blue eyes and smiles gently at him.

“Hello, Alistair,” she coos. He grins and leans down to press a kiss to her lips, replying, “Hello, Elissa.”


End file.
